Blackmailed
by NotTheJealousType
Summary: Natsuki is taken to the boss of the school's largest gang then blackmailed by said boss to make sure no one finds out who is really in control. AU Shiznat
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Natsuki took a step backwards, the back of her leg hitting the wall behind her. She really hadn't planned on being cornered by two goons when she had left for school this morning. In fact, she didn't really see it as fair that the two muscle heads were going to beat the shit out of her when all she had done was try to stand up for some freshman they'd been picking on. The stupid freshman had even run away the second he wasn't the one the thugs had their eyes on.

Her breathing hitched for a second in pure fear as the taller of the two guys stepped closer to her. No matter how much of a badass she pretended to be, being cornered by two giant thugs still frightened her.

_How the hell did it end up like this? I hardly even show up for school! The one day I give in to Mai's whining and show up and two assholes threaten to beat me to a bloody pulp! Why does shit like this always happen to me? _

"We'll show you what happens when you think you can fucking mess with us and get away with it!" The shorter thug snarled at her while cracking his knuckles. He pulled out a switch blade from his pocket and smiled menacingly at her when the blade flashed in the florescent light. Natsuki froze, terrified by the knife that had absolutely no business being inside of the school.

Natsuki had known that there were rumors of gangs inside of the school, but until now she had dismissed them. The blade pointed at her erased any doubt in her mind. The rumors were one hundred percent true.

_At least I managed to make it this far. Wish I had gotten the chance to graduate though. _This really wasn't fair at all. Why did bad things always have to happen to her? Granted they weren't usually _this _bad, but still. It wasn't right at all. Now that Natsuki thought about it more in her possibly last few seconds, the more unfair it seemed. It was starting to piss her off.

_You know what? If this is how it's going to end then I'm not going to just stand here and fucking accept it without a fight! _Something inside of her that had been holding her back from fighting back when bad things like this happened to her, finally caved in.

In one swift movement, Natsuki kicked in between the legs of the knife baring thug then spun around to smash her fist into the nose of the taller thug. Both fell to the ground, stunned and groaning in pain. Natsuki smiled to herself, proud of her handy work then sprinted down the hallway.

Unfortunately, the taller of the two boys had recovered quickly and was able to catch up to her with his long strides. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and held her still while his buddy walked up to them.

"Damn… that bitch has more fight in her than I though." He spat, still clutching his switch blade.

"LET ME GO!" Natsuki screamed in protest before the hand of the shorter goon clamped over her mouth.

"Shut the fuck up!" The taller boy hissed, shaking her to emphasize his point. He then turned to his fellow gang member and asked, "What should we do with her?"The shorter boy thought for a moment before a wicked smile eased its way on to his face.

"Let's take her to the boss."

"Good idea, the boss does like them feisty." The taller boy agreed, nodding his head enthusiastically. Before they started to drag Natsuki down the hallway, knife boy pulled out a roll of duct tape from his pocket and tore off a piece to place on Natsuki's mouth. He then wrapped some around her wrists, making it impossible for her to use her hands.

_Who the hell are these guys? Seriously, who carries duct tape around all the time? Taking this tape off is really going to hurt… _Natsuki's thoughts lost focus as she was dragged down the hallway. She was roughly yanked up the stairs then pulled into an empty classroom that was obviously being used for storage this year. The taller boy pushed Natsuki down onto a seat while the other one used duct tape to tape her ankles together. _Shit! Now there's no way I'm getting out of here! _Natsuki panicked silently. Satisfied with their work, the two teen boys sat themselves down onto of desks a few feet away.

"So when's the boss supposed to get here today?" The taller one asked.

"I was told sometime around four thirty. The boss has a meeting today." The other boy replied, scowling at nothing in particular. Natsuki, who had been trying to grasp what was going to happen, looked up at the clock that hung above the door. Four twenty seven. Judging by the way the two boys eyes lit up with a hint of pure admiration when they mentioned their boss, this was one person Natsuki really did not want to meet.

All three of the teens waited in silence as the clock slowly ticked away. The tall boy seemed to zone out, the boy with the knife twirled it impatiently between his fingers, and Natsuki began mentally writing her will.

The door opened slowly, killing the silence. The thugs immediately stood up watching as a slim figure slipped through the doorway.

"Boss!" They cheered happily. Natsuki recognized the "boss" instantly and would have gasped if the duct tape wasn't keeping her mouth in place.

_The student council president?!_

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. Thank you so much for all of the reviews for the first chapter!! You guys are the best! :D

Chapter 2

Shizuru smiled at the boys before glancing at the girl that was covered in duct tape, looking lost and very confused. She knew this girl from somewhere, though it took her a few seconds to remember her as a widely known trouble maker for the student council. _Ara, what have we got here?_ Her perfect lips curled up at the ends, forming a small dark smile.

"Hello boys, mind telling me who our guest is?" Shizuru asked motioning calmly to the frightened girl.

"She tried to tell us what to do, boss. You know how we feel about being told what to do when it's anyone other than you." The tall boy answered quickly.

"So why didn't you just deal with her?" Shizuru sat herself down on top of the teacher's desk, crossing her legs.

"We uh… tried to but she almost got away. She's got one hell of a kick." The boy with the knife answered, looking down in embarrassment.

"So then you decided to bring her here?"

"Well actually… we thought that we'd bring her as a gift for you. We know how you like them when they're feisty, boss." Natsuki had finally recovered slightly and had been listening to the exchange between the student council president and her goons. When Shizuru glanced over in her direction, she glared back as best she could with her trademarked "Kuga Glare". Her efforts apparently went to waste though because the amused smirk that she received from the other girl made it obvious that she didn't look intimidating at all.

"Good job boys." Shizuru smiled sweetly and the two seemed to glow with pride. Shizuru slid off of the desk gracefully and walked slowly up to Natsuki. She gripped the girl's chin tightly with her right hand and tilted the girls head up. Natsuki tried to lock eyes with Shizuru, but soon found her gaze falling to the floor. Shizuru grinned.

"Your name is Kuga Natsuki, correct?" She didn't wait for a respond, she knew she was right.

"It seems that you were at the wrong place at the wrong time and from there things just became worse for you. You see, if my boys here hadn't brought you here then you wouldn't have seen how involved I am with the gangs in this school. I can't have you telling anyone about what you've witnessed in this room." Shizuru tilted Natsuki's face to the side roughly, and Natsuki barely stopped herself from wincing. "I'm going to make sure that you don't say a word of this to anyone." Shizuru looked over her shoulder at the two boys waiting obediently for orders. "Jin, Haru, go guard the doors from outside. Oh, and Haru, let me borrow your knife." Haru reluctantly handed over his switch blade then followed Jin outside.

Shizuru held the knife in her hand delicately. She smirked down at the girl who tried to glare back defiantly. _She is a feisty one. _Shizuru observed happily. _Ara, Might as well have some fun while I'm at it._

"I've decided that the easiest way of making sure that you keep quiet is some good old fashioned black mail." Shizuru stated as she moved the knife towards Natsuki's neck, her crimson eyes flashing. Natsuki swallowed, terrified as the flat side of the cold metal came into contact with her skin. Shizuru took her time tracing the air above delicately Natsuki's throat with the knife, grinning slightly when the girl inhaled sharply. She then grabbed the front of the frightened girl's shirt and dragged the knife down through the fabric, exposing Natsuki's bra.

Natsuki flushed and looked away, ashamed. Not many knew of her secret obsession with collecting lingerie. Mai was one of the very few, but now it seemed as if Shizuru's name could be added to the short list.

Natsuki hated feeling defenseless. She hated school and gangs. But most of all, she hated her school's student council president. The school had been following a liar all this time. Fooled by Shizuru's good looks, silver tongue and charming smile. Natsuki herself had even believed her to be a nice person when she had listened to her speech at the opening ceremony.

Shizuru seemed so nice and pleasant to be around during school hours and the student council meetings, but that was just a mask.

All of it was a lie. She was a cruel leader of a violent gang and she would deal with anyone who got in her way.

"I don't think the bra alone is enough…" Shizuru muttered to herself as she examined the half naked girl in front of her. "Maybe if we made you look like you were caught in the act. That would make a good photo." Shizuru thought aloud, causing Natsuki's eyes to widen in fear.

"How should I go about this?" Shizuru asked tapping one slender finger to her chin and waving the knife around in small circles with her other hand. "Ara! I've got it!" Shizuru carefully cut the tape holding Natsuki's ankles together apart then re-taped one ankle to the right leg of the chair and the other to the left.

"Looking better already." Shizuru said, taking a second to admire her handy work. "You don't look like you're into it though. We need to change that." Half a second later, her mouth was on the other girl's neck, licking and nipping roughly.

A startled noise ripped through Natsuki's throat as she felt the gang leader's lips on her. _What the fuck…?_ Natsuki squirmed underneath the other girl, not pleased at all by the sudden turn of events. This only caused Shizuru to bite her particularly hard, forcing a groan of pain from Natsuki.

Shizuru moved to Natsuki's collar bone which caused the girl's breath to hitch and release a half moan. Natsuki was mortified by the sound that her body had just made and hoped that it hadn't been as loud as she thought it had. Shizuru had heard the almost moan and it only encouraged her to continue. She moved herself onto Natsuki's lap and laid her hands on the other girl's shoulders.

_This is messed up… _Natsuki's mind was growing fuzzier each second that the student council president's mouth was on her. She shuddered as Shizuru's hands moved from her shoulders to her exposed stomach. The light caresses on her bare stomach resulted in Natsuki moaning into the duct tape, unable to stop herself.

Shizuru pulled away from Natsuki, liking the noise that the very flushed girl had just made.

"We can do better than that, can't we Natsuki?" Shizuru whispered into her ear, her Kyoto accent a bit thicker than usual. Natsuki flinched at the sound of her first name. Shizuru placed a hand on Natsuki's cheek then in one swift movement, yanked off the duct tape that covered Natsuki's mouth.

Natsuki was hit with an intense amount of pain and opened her mouth to groan, but it was immediately muffled by Shizuru's lips crashing into hers. She froze, her lips going numb from the pain. Natsuki tried as hard as she could to stop herself from reacting to the kiss, the throbbing pain making it easier to focus on not giving in.

Regardless of her efforts to remain unaffected by the kiss, the gang leader was still able to leave her breathless. When Shizuru pulled away she was panting, having a hard time trying to catch her breath.

Shizuru chose this moment to remove herself from Natsuki and take out her cell phone. She then zoomed in and snapped a few pictures of the very vulnerable looking girl.

"Here's what going to happen from now on, Natsuki. You are going to do as I say and not tell anyone about what you saw today or I'll send these pictures to everyone I know. They'll circulate around the school within minutes." Shizuru grinned at her, eyes dark. Natsuki glared at her, still panting quietly.

Shizuru grabbed the switch blade and held it down to Natsuki's wrists. Natsuki flinched slightly, but refused to speak.

"Natsuki belongs to me now." Shizuru whispered into her ear before slicing the duct tape.

Thanks again for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

So… I've been grounded for a while… sorry about that. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews!

Chapter 3

Natsuki's dream had been centered on a pair of crimson eyes. Eyes that Natsuki now knew belonged to the devil. A devil that had taken pictures of her after basically molesting her.

After the student council president had cut the tape holding her captive, Natsuki had jumped from the chair and crouched into a fighting stance. Natsuki knew that fighting against someone wielding a knife while she herself was unarmed was not ideal, but she was confident in the fact that she was a practiced fighter.

Surprise flickered quickly across Shizuru's face, but it was almost immediately replaced with a look of amusement.

"Ara, does Natsuki plan on hitting me?" Shizuru asked with a fake pout. Natsuki growled lowly and prepared herself for a fight. Natsuki lunged forward but was grabbed by two pairs of strong arms. Shizuru's thugs had returned and they were now the only thing keeping Natsuki from charging the gang leader and destroying her cell phone.

"Excellent timing boys." Shizuru gave them a small smile before facing Natsuki again. Shizuru noticed Jin's eyes wander down the front of Natsuki's open shirt and a frown crossed her face. _Ara… I don't appreciate my property being ogled… _

"Natsuki, I must apologize for destroying your shirt." Only the tiniest hint of regret could be detected in Shizuru's voice. Hearing this apology reminded Natsuki of the fact that her bra was currently showing. Her face turned a dark shade of red and she went limp in the two thug's arms. The boys relaxed their grip, sensing that the girl they were holding no longer seemed to be a threat.

"Here, Natsuki can have my jacket for today. I can't have you exposing yourself to everyone in the hallways." Shizuru removed her jacket and handed it to Natsuki, who reluctantly accepted it.

"Now, Natsuki, I would prefer if you attended school every day from now on. That is unless you want certain pictures to start spreading among the students?" Natsuki glared at the ground and shook her head slightly.

"Just as I thought. Anyway besides coming to school every day, you will also be my new personal assistant. Understood?" Natsuki was burning with rage, but she nodded slowly anyway, knowing that she had no other option.

"Good, now that that is all sorted out, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, Natsuki." With that said Natsuki had then been led to the door by Shizuru's lackeys. They pushed her out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Natsuki stood still for a moment, slightly dazed by how quickly she had gone from a rebel who hardly showed up to school to an assistant of a gang leader.

It all seemed to set in at once and all of the anger flooded over her. She gritted her teeth in frustration and kicked over a nearby desk. On her way out of the school, Natsuki destroyed or at least damaged anything that crossed her path.

She finally reached her motorcycle in the student parking lot. Angrily pulling her helmet on and starting her bike, only one thought was in her mind. In fact, this one thought echoed in her mind repeatedly, until it became a mantra.

_Who the fuck does she think she is?_

Pissed, Natsuki ignored the suggested speed limit and weaved in and out of traffic. She made it home in record time, slamming the front door and throwing herself onto her bed.

Natsuki wanted to scream in frustration. That damn student council president had tied her up and taken advantage of her! The whole time she had been fucking smiling, too!

Natsuki had never met someone who had angered her so much in her life. Well, except for Nao, but the anger she often felt for Nao usually had to do with how irritating the younger girl could be.

With the gang leader, the rage that she had experienced today was on a whole different level. She was cocky, arrogant, and Natsuki hated to admit it, but too beautiful for her own good. Anyone who looked like that could easily have anything they wanted. _She's so fucking irritating…_

Natsuki punched her pillow, and then snarled when she caught sight of her own arm clad in the jacket that had been forced upon her by the crimson eyed devil. She tore the jacket off and threw it over the side of her bed.

After glaring at the ceiling of her room for a while, Natsuki dragged herself to her shower. When the hot water hit her skin, she was able to relax at least momentarily, her current predicament slipping to the back of her mind.

Feeling refreshed, Natsuki dressed for bed, then made herself comfortable underneath her sheets. Sleep came easier than she had expected, but what followed it made her wish that she had just stayed awake all night.

In her dreams Natsuki was being restrained while Shizuru loomed over her. Shizuru would smile at her cruelly and taunt her, knowing full well that Natsuki could not lash out at her.

Eventually the dreams turned a bit heated and the student council president went from taunting Natsuki to leaving small kisses up and down her neck. Natsuki squirmed underneath her, once again unable to get away.

Before Natsuki woke up, Shizuru pulled away from her and smirked. This image imprinted itself on the inside of Natsuki's eye lids.

Barely awake, panting lightly, and skin flushed, Natsuki growled in frustration. _This is so messed up._


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the wait. I was out of the country.

Chapter 4

Natsuki hardly ever attended school two days in a row and as she parked her motorcycle the fact that she would probably have to show up every day from now on was starting to set in. She scowled and kicked over a row of bicycles, not paying any attention to the strange looks she was receiving from nearby students.

Natsuki wasn't really sure if there was somewhere that she was supposed to meet Shizuru and she wasn't exactly looking forward to it so she headed towards her homeroom class instead. She was hardly in the room for longer than three seconds when her red headed friend caught sight of her.

"Natsuki? You're actually… here?" Mai's mouth hung open as she stared at Natsuki in shock. Natsuki glared at her, but Mai had long ago gotten used to Natsuki's intimidating appearance.

"Is there a problem with me being here?" Natsuki asked, irritated.

"No, of course not! I'm just surprised to see you is all" Mai smiled at her and Natsuki felt slightly less annoyed, seeing Mai and a few of her other friends did make her fell a little better.

Watching Natsuki and Mai from their seats across the room were Aoi and Chie. Aoi gave a small wave while Chie waved quite enthusiastically. Natsuki took her seat by her friends' right before class started.

The teacher had only just finished taking role when a boy with a pass entered the room. He apologized for interrupting the class then handed the pass to the teacher. Natsuki watched the paper pass between their hands and an ill feeling came over her. _Please don't let that pass be for what I think it is…_

"Kuga-san?" Natsuki flinched when the teacher called her name.

_Shit…_

"This note says that you are needed in the student council room immediately. It says that you will not be back this class period and to take your things with you."

_Fucking wonderful…_

Natsuki grabbed her bag, made a weak attempt at a wave goodbye to her very confused friends and headed towards the student council room.

When Natsuki reached the student council room, the first thing she noticed was that Shizuru was the only person in the room. The student council president was sitting behind her desk in a chair with a high back. A steaming hot cup of tea sat in front of her and the moment her eyes locked on Natsuki, an amused, yet slightly cruel smile found its way to her lips.

"Ara! Natsuki showed up to school today like a good girl!" Natsuki glared at the older girl with as much hatred as she could muster.

"I wish Natsuki wouldn't make that face at me." Shizuru frowned and pretended to be hurt by Natsuki glaring daggers at her. This of course only made Natsuki add any hatred that she might have left in her reserves to her glare. Not happy with this response, Shizuru gracefully stood up from her chair and walked around her desk so that she was standing in front of Natsuki.

She boldly placed a hand on the side of Natsuki's face, which made said girl flinch, but not back down.

"Such a beautiful face ruined by that glare…" Shizuru examined Natsuki's face closely, freaking Natsuki out quite a bit.

"I won't have any of my things ruined. Natsuki is not to glare at me like that again from now on." With that, Shizuru moved her hand slowly off of Natsuki's face and walked back to her chair.

Natsuki was pissed and stunned at the same time. She did not approve of being anyone's property at all. She felt a growl rumble in the back of her throat and took all of her effort to remain silent.

"Now Natsuki, starting today, you will report to the student council room every morning unless I tell you otherwise." Shizuru paused waiting for some kind of conformation from Natsuki showing that she understood. Thirty seconds of no movement from the younger girl led her to the conclusion that she would not receive a response no matter how long she waited.

"You will then accompany me to student council meetings throughout the day and complete any tasks that I assign you." The growl at the back of Natsuki's throat grew in intensity and was now audible to Shizuru, who merely grinned. Amused.

"Ara ara, does Natsuki have a problem with those conditions?" Shizuru asked smugly.

Natsuki wanted to respond to the question by punching Shizuru in the face until she could no longer make that smug face. _I definitely have a problem with that. _She had to bite her tongue to stop herself from giving the gang leader a piece of her mind.

"Well then, since Natsuki has no objections" Shizuru pause for a second and then grinned at Natsuki before continuing. Natsuki remained silently as Shizuru drained the remainder of the tea she had been sipping gracefully. "I think it's time that I gave Natsuki her first task."

"Natsuki knows how to make tea, yes?"

Natsuki's mouth dropped open slightly from the absurdity of the question.

"Of course I know how to make tea!" Natsuki snarled. _What kind of moron doesn't know how to make a fucking cup of tea?_

"Wonderful, then Natsuki wouldn't mind making me a cup of tea for me now? I seem to have run out." Shizuru made a show of how her cup was empty then motioned towards the tea set that was placed to the side of the room.

Natsuki sulked her way towards the tea set. She could feel Shizuru's eyes on her as she fumbled around with the tea pot. _Okay… so maybe I don't remember exactly how to make tea. It has been a few years since I last had to make any…_

Natsuki almost dropped the pot after burning herself on the hot plate. She hissed in pain as she examined her burnt index finger.

Thin arms wrapped around Natsuki's waist from behind. Natsuki flinched as Shizuru pressed herself against her back.

"Hmm... Maybe Natsuki wasn't ready for her first task." Shizuru taunted in her ear. The older girl's accent sent shivers down her spine and it made Natsuki blush and want to scream in frustration at the same time.

Natsuki wriggled around in Shizuru's arms, trying to break free. The crimson eyed beauty did not exactly like the idea of Natsuki leaving her hold so soon, which left one option for her. Hold on tighter.

Natsuki growled, not happy with the physical contact at all. She pushed against Shizuru defiantly, trying to free herself. She pushed a bit too hard and as a result, they both fell to the ground. Natsuki landed on top of her captor, but was still caught in her hold. She pushed herself up as much as she could and glared down at Shizuru.

"Ara... Natsuki doesn't have to be so rough..." Shizuru removed one of her hands from Natsuki's waist and rubbed the back of her head.

After blushing from Shizuru's comment, Natsuki had to stop herself from smirking. _Ha! Take that! _She couldn't help but be a little bit happy about Shizuru hitting her head.

"Maybe Natsuki should kiss it and make it better?" Shizuru asked with a mischevious grin on her face.

"Not on your life." Natsuki grumbled out about to push herself off of Shizuru when the student council door opened.

Natsuki and Shizuru froze.

_Oh shit._

AN: So, thanks for reading and thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews.

To the anonymous reviewer – Wow. You're right. You're absolutely right. I will make sure that Natsuki's true strength is shown soon, but I want to wait a little bit longer before she finally snaps.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait... Thanks for reading and thank you to those who review.

Blackmailed

Chapter 5

"Yo Fujino! I delivered that package for you. Wha…?" Nao's mouth hung slack as she stared wide eyed at the two girls tangled together on the ground. Natsuki recovered from her previously frozen state and began struggling to release herself from Shizuru's grasp. She was finally able to pull away from the student council president only to come face to face with a smirking Nao.

"Well well mutt. I didn't think that you had it in you!" Nao grinned evilly at the now flushed Natsuki.

"That's not it at all, spider! You just came in at a really awkward moment!" Natsuki growled, not realizing that her words weren't exactly helping her case. Nao just flashed her a knowing smile that made Natsuki want to toss a chair at her.

"Thank you for your hard work, Yuuki-han." The sound of Shizuru's voice caught Natsuki's attention and she shifted her glare from Nao to Shizuru. Shizuru only smiled back at her as she smoothed out her clothes. Then Shizuru's words seemed to reach Natsuki's mind and a look of shock crossed her face.

"Wait… Nao, you work for her?" Natsuki asked completely taken aback.

"Oh don't act so surprised, mutt." Nao sighed. Natsuki sat still in thought for a moment. Now that she actually did think about it, it really wasn't that surprising. Nao had been stealing cell phones and getting into fights since middle school…

"Okay… It really isn't that surprising, but why work for _her_?" Natsuki asked, not hiding the hatred in her voice when she referred to Shizuru. The student council president frowned at this.

_Ara… Natsuki and I need to have a talk about respect soon…_

"Well… There are several reasons really. One of which being that working for the student council president gives me a bit of immunity around here. She can bail me out in most situations. Oh, and the pay is pretty good" Nao glanced at her finger nails, a bored expression plastered on her face as she explained.

Natsuki nodded in understanding. She would never even consider working for Shizuru, but now she could understand why Nao would. The whole idea of Nao being in a gang did suite her rather well after all.

"So mutt, care to explain what you're doing here?" Nao asked, looking away from her nails.

"I was-"

"Natsuki is here because she belongs to me." Shizuru cut her off before she could even form a sentence. Natsuki glared at Shizuru, who only returned an amused smile.

"So it is that kind of relationship! I've got though that you could do much better, Fujino." Nao smirked. Natsuki's glare shifted to Nao. No one insulted her like that and got away with it!

"That's a lie! I'm a great catch and you know it!" Natsuki shouted angrily, not taking the time to think her words though.

"Ara, I have to agree with Natsuki on this issue, Yuuki-han." Shizuru shot Natsuki a seductive smile. What she had said finally occurred to Natsuki and her face burned up in a mix of embarrassment and anger at her own mistake. The smile that Shizuru had sent her way did not help the shade of her cheeks.

Nao stood there feeling a tad bit awkward watching the two interact. She was pretty sure that Natsuki wouldn't normally allow anyone to get away with teasing or embarrassing her as Shizuru just had. So either they must really be in a relationship or something odd was going on…

"Anyways, I think it's about time that I got back to work. See you later boss." Nao felt it was best to leave for now, having no real desire to remain in the room any longer. As she turned towards the door she looked at the still flustered Natsuki and figured she'd leave the mutt just a bit more stressed.

"Hey Kuga, does Mai know about your relationship?" Nao paused in the door way for a second, but not long enough for Natsuki to respond, then slipped out of the room.

_Oh shit… If Mai found out that I was hiding this… She would- WAIT!_

"We're not a couple!" Natsuki yelled at the now closed door.

"Such hurtful words, Natsuki…" Shizuru faked a hurt expression before returning to her desk.

Natsuki ignored her, still worried about what would happen if Mai thought she was hiding the fact that she was in a relationship from her, even though that wasn't exactly what was going on. Mai would definitely be upset and most likely pissed. If Mai thought that she was keeping anything like that from her it would definitely hurt her feelings.

Natsuki did truly care for Mai as a friend, though she sometimes did a rather bad job of showing it, but still… It was obvious that the orange haired girl considered Natsuki to be one of her closest friends.

Her solution was made rather clear then. Mai must simply not find out that she was involved with Shizuru at all so that no false assumptions, like that of Nao's, could be made.

Shizuru watched Natsuki with an amused gleam in her eyes. The girl was obviously thinking something through based on the way she was cutely furrowing her eyebrows.

_My Natsuki has an adorable thinking face. _Shizuru knew that she needed to prepare for the student council meeting that would begin soon, but she felt more like her time would be better spent watching the younger girl.


End file.
